Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter, also known as J'onn J'onzz, is a long time hero and founding member of the Justice League of America and every incarnation after it. The last Martian came to Earth and operated secretly for many years till he finally took his place among the heroes of Earth. John Jones is J'onn's attempt to blend into humanity as a gritty hard-boiled police officer. He assumed the identity of hard boiled homicide detective John Jones to fight crime and better know his adopted world. Operating secretly for many years he finally took his place among the heroes of Earth. Background Mars, fourth from the Sun. When the Terrans were beginning the walk upright the Martians already crossed the depths of space to study the primitives. By the time men began looking to the stars the Martians were almost gone. Almost. The White Martians started it. Always the White Martians. They made war on the Green Martians since the moons were new. When they could not conquer their peaceful cousins they unleashed their ultimate weapon: The Burning. The gods turned their backs on Martians that day. The Burning was a telepathic virus that lept from mind to mind. It's victims died in seconds. The Martians tried to curb what they thought was a biological weapon by burning the infected and burning the bodies. Mars burned. A lone survivor, a peacekeeper, a hunter of criminals, survived through a trick of fate. On the third planet a scientist, centuries ahead of his fellows built a teleportation device. A freak accident sent a teleportation beam through space and time to find J'Onn J'Onnz. Dr. Erdel used hypnosis on the traumatized Martian. He made him forget a lot, like the dead Martian child he was carrying, like the destruction of his race. It was too much for any being to process at once. Krypton's destruction by comparison was a merciful bullet to the head. How much greater would a Kryptonian's grief be if they could see their dead world in the sky for most of the year? Erdel made J'Onn think he was dead to avoid questions. J'Onn went out into the world expecting to wait for his people to send a ship for him eventually. There would be no ship. Erdel would tell him that later. In the human world J'Onn took on the identity of John Jones, a courageous police detective slain by corrupt cops. He merged somehow with the slain officer gaining his memories and knowledge. For several years he operated secretly and tried to understand humans. That wasn't easy. Like all his race J'Onn metabolized energy around him, tapping into the life force of his world, its thermal, radioactive, and electrical energies. Earth was bursting with energy compared to dying Mars. His powers seemed to increase week by week and new powers developed: flight, concussive blasts, and Martian breath. J'Onn eventually settled on a humanoid form and decided what powers to develop and what were too dangerous or harmful that he excised. Eventually Dr. Erdel's hypnosis wore off. J'Onn realized he was alone. New heroes were stepping up everyday and he considered revealing himself to them. The Kryptonian guy seemed nice enough and he was another alien. He knew of the Green Lanterns. The vigilante had an incredible set of mental abilities and also valued stealth. Still he hesitated. The Apellaxian Invasion changed everything for J'Onn. The heroes needed help and fast. This was no time for subterfuge. These aliens were more destructive than the White Martians. J'Onn stepped forward and took his old occupation and world as a new name. The Martian Manhunter had arrived. With his new friends, J'Onn formed the Justice League of America. The League would be a central feature in J'Onn's life and every incarnation of it that followed. He eventually left his friends when he had realized he had remained apart from humanity too long. One day he said his good-byes and went to live among the people he'd protected for so long. That was then. The Heroes Crisis shook the worlds the their cores. J'Onn returned with no mention of where he'd been. Typical of him. One day he was just back and helping his friends out. Personality Caring: J'Onn often appears remote or detached or even uncaring. Nothing could be further from the truth. He is an alien and his responses and emoting are different from a human's. In practice Martians use telepathy to convey their emotional states but humans don't feel comfortable with that. Once you get to know him he's a big green gummy bear. Alone: J'Onn is one of those people who can be alone in a crowded room. He sometimes has trouble connecting to people even his friends. Part of this is being one of the last Martians in a world of humans. People keep baffling him in many ways and sometimes he just can't relate. Nonviolent: Force is always a last resort with the Manhunter. If at all possible he will see his less flashy powers to resolve a situation. Observant: J'Onn likes watching things going on around him (sometimes with several Martian senses.) He often does not act until the last moment wanting to see how something will play out. Of course you can afford this luxury when you move fast enough to catch bullets. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction - The new JL elite team hold a meeting for status updates and to welcome new team member, Green Arrow. *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! *2014-04-23 - That Toddlin' Town - Captain America (the second one) leads Hawkeye and Wasp on a mission to get to the truth of things... and the truth is messy and violent. *2015-06-17 - Future Imperfect - Series. A malfunctioning toy sends Supergirl into the far future. Superman calls on Martian Manhunter for technology to save her. Supergirl is forced to survive in a red sun future earth. Player Logs *2014-07-02 - Take a Memo - Hal and J'Onn continue investigating the alien weapons Intergang is stockpiling. Gallery Category:DC Characters Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Taken